


Lo schiavo di Freezer

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, Pain, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le violenze perpetrate da Freezer su Vegeta.





	Lo schiavo di Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> [Dragonball Z] Freezer / Vegeta | Non-Con; Slave; Torture; pain; angst | NSFW | 1244  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Lo schiavo di Freezer

Freezer allargò le braccia, l’acqua del laghetto si alzò in alte torri, schizzando spuma e si prosciugò, tramutandosi in vapore acqueo a contatto con l’aura del changelling.

Vegeta boccheggiò, steso a faccia in giù.

Freezer lo raggiunse e gli avvolse la coda candida intorno al collo, strinse sentendolo boccheggiare e lo sollevò. 

Guardò di sottecchi Gohan, Junior e Crilin che guardavano, piegando in un ghigno le labbra violette.

“Ti sei fatto degli amichetti, mio dolce principe?” sussurrò all’orecchio di Vegeta.

Quest’ultimo cercò di forzare la stretta sulla sua giugulare. Freezer vide un granchietto che risaliva la spalla del principe dei saiyan e ne divorò la testa con un morso, la mangiò rumorosamente.

Vegeta rabbrividì, di terrore e disgusto, sentiva il corpo formicolare e le braccia gli ricaddero senza energia.

Freezer guardò i glutei sodi di Vegeta stretti dai pantaloni della blatte-suit, si portò la mano al viso e ghignò, con aria interessata.

“Sai, pensavo che su questo pianeta ancora non ti ho fatto mio” soffiò.

Vegeta si divincolò, sentendo la coda stringergli la giugulare, vedeva a fatica.

< N-non davanti… a quei terrestri! Non al bambino! > pensò. Cercò di gridarlo, ma la voce gli uscì soffocata e trasformata in versi rauchi.

“ _Mnhh_!”. Ottenne.

“Cos…” esalò Crilin.

Junior si accorse che Freezer stava calando i pantaloni del principe dei saiyan e colpì al collo, con la mano di piatto, il piccolo Gohan. Lo fece svenire e lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia.

“Non guardare” disse a Crilin perentorio. L’umano si coprì gli occhi, obbedendo, ma i gemiti lascivi di Freezer e quelli di sofferenza di Vegeta gli arrivarono alle orecchie.

Freezer aveva infilato la punta della coda in bocca a Vegeta, continuando a tenerlo sollevato per il collo, permettendogli solo dei versi. Lo aveva penetrato e si muoveva con foga dentro di lui, gli spezzò le ossa delle gambe abbronzate, dilatando i suoi glutei con la forza.

Vegeta vedeva sfocato e aveva difficoltà a respirare, tutto il suo corpo era mosso da dolorosi spasmi.

Freezer si concentrò sulla sensazione di piacere.

< Sì, così, per dimenticare tutto. Piego lui per raddrizzare me stesso, così impara a mordere la mano che lo ha nutrito > pensò.

_ Cooler si sporse in avanti, afferrò le gambe pallide del fratello e le aprì. Fece pressione e lo udì urlare, le ossa si spezzarono con degli schiocchi. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese dalla calotta cranica e la sua coda strinse nelle sue spire quella del minore. Strofinò il suo bacino contro quello dell’altro, il suo linguine liscio strusciò su quello del minore. Abbassò il capo e passò la lingua viola sulle guance di Freezer. _

_ Il più giovane boccheggiò, gemendo, le sue guance erano arrossate. Cooler avvertì sapore di sale e ridacchiò. _

_ “Se provassi qualcosa per te, ti direi che mi sento in colpa” mormorò. Gli afferrò le spalle e conficcò le unghie, il sangue violaceo gli macchiò le dita, ristagnando sotto le sue unghie. “… _ Ma _non lo provo” sibilò. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, facendolo ululare di dolore._

Vegeta si era abbandonato alle spinte, il suo corpo le seguiva docilmente, il suo viso era diventato cianotico e le labbra pallide.

Crilin si era abbracciato alla gamba di Junior, per continuare a non vedere.

Il namecciano rimaneva rigido, lo sguardo cupo, le orecchie aguzze scosse dai versi della violenza.

< Questo ti ha cambiato così tanto saiyan? Era da questo che cercavi di liberarti con tutta quella violenza?

Aveva ragione Goku a non volerti giudicare, a vedere altro in te. Eri solo una vittima > pensò, stringendo Gohan al proprio petto.

Freezer lasciò ricadere pesantemente Vegeta a terra, aveva i pantaloni strappati e la pelle arrossata. Vomitò sangue e saliva.

_ Vegeta arrossì, vedendo che Zarbon lo guardava dall’alto in basso, mentre era incapace di rialzarsi. Saliva gli scivolava copiosa dalla bocca, rimaneva a gattoni con la coda abbandonata al lato del corpo, i glutei sollevati e sporti. Lo sperma di Freezer lo aveva sporcato, mentre non riusciva a smettere di tremare, la pelle sudata e arrossata. _

_ Freezer, in piedi al suo fianco, lo penetrò con la coda e lo umiliò davanti a Zarbon. _

_ Vegeta trattenne a stento le lacrime, boccheggiando, mentre si sentiva invaso a più riprese. _

Vegeta serrò un pugno e riuscì a girarsi a faccia in su, ansante.

< Pensavo di essere vicino al supersaiyan, alla mia occasione… >. Una lacrima gli sfuggì, rigandogli il viso sporco di polvere e terra. I capelli neri a fiamma, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, gli ricadevano scomposti sul viso.

_ Vegeta strinse gli occhi, la frustata lo colpì di traverso ad altre tre ferite. Strinse con le mani le catene, facendole cigolare. Digrignò i denti, sentì le gengive pizzicare e il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Altre due frustate lo raggiunsero, all’altezza dei fianchi. Piegò in avanti il capo, incassandolo tra le spalle. Le labbra erano violacee e la pelle è pallida.  _

_ Udì Freezer ridere e una frustata lo colpì all’altezza delle scapole. _

_ < Il dolore vuol dire che sono vivo e che un giorno, maledetto, ti ucciderò > pensò. La frustata successiva aprì una ferita gonfia e violacea, facendo schizzare del sangue vermiglio e il sayan gemette, la coda gli ricadde inerte vicino alla gamba. _

_ Freezer continuò a frustarlo, segnandogli la schiena, controllando che non si lasciasse sfuggire dei gemiti di dolore. Mosse a destra e a sinistra il capo, facendolo scricchiolare e lo liberò dalle catene. _

_ Il principe dei saiyan ricadde pesantemente a terra, strisciò fino a mettersi in posizione fetale, la schiena segnata da ematomi violacei e tagli candidi era ricoperta di sangue, in parte era rappreso, ma il restante sgorgava vermiglio. _

_ “In piedi, Vegeta” ordinò Freezer, socchiudendo le sue labbra violette. _

_ Le sue iridi rosso sangue brillarono nell’oscurità. “Dovresti ringraziare che questa punizione sia durata così poco…”. Aggiunse. _

_ < Se non mi rialzò, infierirà ancora > pensò Vegeta, rialzandosi a fatica. _

__

< Doveva essere oggi il giorno del mio riscatto! > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma rimase steso a terra, afferrò con entrambe le mani le proprie gambe e le mise nel loro asse, ingoiando dolorosamente delle grida di sofferenza.

_ La coda gli accarezzò il petto, il saiyan gemette e chiuse gli occhi. Ansimò, il laccio sulla sua bocca gli graffiava gli angoli del viso ed era sporco di saliva.  _

_ Freezer gli incise la guancia conficcandogli l’unghia, un rivolo di sangue scese lungo il viso di Vegeta. _

_ “Il mio bel principe” sussurrò il conquistatore. Gli afferrò il capezzolo arrossato e lo strinse tra le dita pallide.  _

_ Il principe dei saiyan dimenò la coda, diede una serie di strattoni con le braccia e le gambe. Le tre manette intorno ai polsi gli lacerarono la carne, le corde gli lasciarono una serie di segni e il collare lo strinse. Le catene intorno alle gambe gli graffiarono la pelle abbronzata, i capelli neri a fiamma gli aderivano al volto sudato.  _

_ Freezer gli passò la lingua aguzza sulla guancia e sorrise. _

_ “Tutto mio, per l’eternità quando sarò immortale” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. _

< Non riavrò mai la mia libertà, è stato tutto inutile. Ora mi ucciderà. Troverà altri modi per diventare immortale, anche senza bisogno delle sfere e, quel giorno, mi riporterà indietro dal regno dei morti, come suo schiavo.

Passerò dagl’inferi, a un altro inferno.

Spero, maledetto, che arrivi per te il giorno in cui il supersaiyan, chiunque egli sia, ti spazzerà via > gli augurò.


End file.
